Nuestro Momento
by karen de Pattinson
Summary: Porque no aun no era su momento. Porque él la esperaría hasta el fin del mundo. Su momento había llegado, no de la forma en que esperaban, pero estaba mejor así, porque ellos eran demasiado especiales como para tener un final común.


**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama mía. **

**Bueno, esto no me convence..es más, no me gusta. No creo que sea lo suficientemente bueno. Pero Bah.  
Esta dedicado a Mar, mi amigocha que opina que es bueno y como aprecio mucho su opinón lo publico. M.C Hale, en fanfiction, lean sus historias, son geniales.**

Las amo y apreciaria su opinion en un review! 

* * *

**Nu****estro Momento**

Entré a la pequeña cafetería como cada día durante los últimos meses. Me senté en una de las mesas que quedaban junto al gran ventanal que había, dejándome ver toda la calle. Pedí mi café de siempre y me perdí en mis pensamientos mientras esperaba que el café se enfriara.

Pude ver a mucha gente pasar rápidamente por las calles, apuradas y con expresiones fastidiadas. En Seattle era normal ver el cielo encapotado, que hubiera frío y que estuviera lloviendo. Hoy era un poco diferente, hacía más frío de lo normal y llovía fuertemente, por suerte no había viento.

Le di un sorbo a mi café, ahora estaba tibio. Disfrute el sabor amargo en mi boca, cerré mis ojos cuando sentí el líquido caliente en mi garganta. Nada mejor que un buen café para una tarde fría. Bueno, no solo en una tarde fría. Yo tenía una ligera obsesión por el café. Me encantaba.

Tomé la leche y le eché un poco. Luego el azúcar y le puse dos cucharaditas. Sabía mejor que antes.

Me dejé llevar por mis recuerdos. Me había mudado a Seattle no hace mucho, quizás unos nueve meses. Me había encantado el clima frío y tenía una gran oferta de trabajo, así que poco después me encontraba aquí. Estaba feliz, mi familia vivía no muy lejos de Seattle, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks.

Yo había estado viviendo en Londres. Me había mudado allá por mis estudios, pero después de un tiempo comencé a sentirme solo, así que decidí regresar.

Una amble chica rubia se acercó a mí y rellenó mi taza. Le sonreí. Ella solía ser muy amable conmigo, agradecía eso, a veces una sonrisa es buena cuando te encuentras solo. Volví a preparar mi café y esperé con paciencia a que éste se enfriara.

Estaba perdido en mis recuerdos cuando el sonido de la campanilla, que había en la puerta del local, sonó avisándonos que había un nuevo cliente. Miré todo alrededor, las mesas estaban todas ocupadas por parejas y familias pequeñas. El pequeño '_Dulce café'_ se había llenado por completo, después de todo hoy era un día frío.

Miré con curiosidad a la chica que había entrado. Estaba completamente mojada, de la cabeza a los pies, y goteaba un poco. Estaba vestida de forma poco abrigada. Un simple pantalón de mezclilla, unos tenis desgastados y una blusa azul marino, sobre esta tenía un sweater de lana morado, ella se aferraba a este con fuerza. Su cabello castaño estaba mojado y se pegaba a su cara.

Buscó con la mirada un lugar en donde sentarse, hasta que se topó con mi mirada. La miré impresionado. Tenía los ojos marrones más hermosos que haya visto. El color era impresionante, era como el color del chocolate caliente. Era dulce. Sus expresivos ojos estaban enmarcados por unas gruesas y largas pestañas. Tenía una pequeña boquita de labios rosas y rellenos, sus mejillas sonrojadas te invitaban a besarlas.

Ella desvió su mirada avergonzada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color escarlata. Adorable.

Se sentó en una mesa que estaba en una pequeña esquina. Frotó sus brazos y tembló de frío. La miré por varios segundos. Era muy bonita. Una chica tomó su pedido y minutos después regresó con una taza humeante de algo, me pregunté qué habría pedido. Me la imaginé con un capuchino de vainilla, algo suave y dulce, como ella.

Lo tomó con cuidado y se lo llevó a los labios. Vi como sus ojos se cerraban y una pequeña sonrisa iluminada su rostro. Volví mi vista al gran ventanal y esperé volver a perderme en mis pensamientos, pero eso no pasó, extrañamente me encontré pensando en ojos marrones. De reojo miré a la adorable castaña, se había despojado del sweater húmedo y ahora estaba solo con su playera azul.

La observé durante unos minutos más hasta que me arme de valor, caminé hasta su mesa y me presenté. Ella me sonrió y me dijo que se llamaba Bella. Guarde el sonido de su voz en mi memoria y en mi corazón. Disfrute de la pequeña charla que tuvimos y sonreí en todo momento.

Bella era la persona más adorable que había conocido, me había hechizado. Tenía un pasado trágico. Me lo había contado después de habernos tomado tres tazas de café, bueno, yo tomé tres tazas de café, resultó que ella si se tomaba un capuchino de vainilla.

Recordé la pequeña lágrima que se deslizo por su mejilla cuando me contó. Se había casado a temprana edad, se había enamorado. En un principio todo había ido bien, pero después las cosas cambiaron. Él había cambiado…

'Me pegaba' susurró entre lágrimas.

Me negué a creer que algo tan cruel pudiese haberle pasado a alguien como ella. Pero era verdad, era cierto. Sufrí con ella.

Me contó que aguanto cada golpe y cada insulto porque lo amaba, porque tenía la esperanza de que el volviera a ser su amor y fueran felices de nuevo, pero ese día nunca llegó. Él comenzó a golpearla de peor manera hasta que un día la mando al hospital. Rogó perdón, pero había sido demasiado. Era más de lo que ella podía aguantar.

Lo dejó.

_-Él me amaba demasiado, quizás ese fue el problema-_

Me sorprendí cuando escuché la razón de sus maltratos. Su marido era demasiado celoso, estaba obsesionado y trastornado, tanto que llegó a lastimar a la mujer que amaba.

Se hacía tarde y ella tenía que irse. No pude contenerme y la besé.

_-Estoy demasiado rota, no puedo darte lo que te mereces… Pero aun así te quiero, y solo me basto una tarde contigo para saberlo- _recordé la tristeza en su rostro.

_-Lo podemos superar juntos. El amor todo lo puede-_ había dicho en tono desesperado.

Ella había negado con la cabeza.

_-Hay momentos en que crees que todo está bien, en que vez toda la luz y felicidad que el mundo tiene para ti. Pero sabes una cosa, hay que estar preparado para ello. Yo no lo estoy. Y este no es nuestro momento. Te quiero, pero simplemente no puedo-_ ella había dejado un último beso en mis labios y se había ido.

Se había marchado de mi vida para siempre.

Me había sentido desolado, porque solo había bastado una tarde para enamorarme de ella. Pero tenía razón. Ella estaba demasiado dañada como para poder estar juntos, y ese no era nuestro momento.

Con el paso del tiempo las cosas mejoraron. Yo era feliz. Ella aún no estaba conmigo, pero no me desesperaba. Tenía que esperar, tenía que ser paciente. Tenía que esperarla. Pero la vida da giros inesperados que nos llevan a fines deseados.

Sonreí al recordar sus ojos marrones. Tan cálidos.

Me removí en mi cama y cerré mis ojos.

Después de dos años de espera había llegado nuestro momento. Me había enterado que Bella se había suicidado, había tenido una crisis de depresión y se dejó ir. No guarde resentimientos, sabía que esto era necesario. Sabía que al fin podríamos estar juntos, ahora nada podría separarnos.

Dejé caer el pequeño frasco de pastillas vacío.

Yo había esperado mucho por este momento y al fin había llegado. No de la manera en que esperaba, porque yo no esperaba esto. Yo esperaba un reencuentro de novela, esperaba que ella volviera y que me dijese que me ama, esperaba que pudiéramos estar juntos. Pero no fue así.

Me di cuenta de que así estaba mejor. Éramos demasiado especiales para tener un final tan común.

Me sumergí en una espesa oscuridad, la muerte no es mala, no es dura ni te lastima. Abrí mis ojos. Todo era demasiado extraño, demasiado blanco y calmado. Me levanté del suelo y busqué algo conocido por todo el lugar, pero no había nada ahí.

Suspiré con fastidio. Una risita me hizo levantar la vista. Entonces la vi. Tan hermosa como la recordaba. Sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban. Me reuní con ella y uní nuestros labios.

-Te dije que ese no era nuestro momento… Gracias por esperarme.

-¿Qué más podría haber hecho? ¿Seguir con mi vida? Nah-ah – la besé de nuevo.

-Te quiero.

-Te quiero.

* * *

**Si llegaron aqui y opinan que no es tan malo, las invito a dejarme su opinion... :)**

Espero que les haya gustado es mi primer, 'disque drama'. Las amoooo!


End file.
